She's All I Ever Had
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Sequel to Have you Ever and Deliver Me. Sonny comforts Skye. Short/Complete. Please R/R


She's All I Ever Had  
  
*Note: I know that I said Deliver Me took place after Wednesday 11/20's eppy, but Sonny and Carly aren't together and the party is the next day after this.  
  
Here I am  
  
on broken wings  
  
quiet thoughts  
  
unspoken dreams  
  
here i am  
  
alone again  
  
I need her now  
  
to hold my hand  
  
she's all  
  
she's all i ever had  
  
she's the air I breathe, (yeah)  
  
she's all  
  
she's all i ever had, (ooh yeah)  
  
Sonny and Skye immediately parted when their daughter's scream reached their ears. Both stood up and went into Jordan's room. She was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest crying. Skye and Sonny sat down beside her on the bed, concern apparent in their gazes.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Skye asked softly.  
  
There was only silence from Jordan as she shook her head.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?" Sonny asked lifting her chin up, forcing her to look at him.  
  
Jordan's expression told nothing, except sorrow, but her eyes gave her away. They were full of fear. Sonny couldn't imagine what could make Jordan so upset. But she took a deep breath and turned to her mother.  
  
"I had a dream," she said softly. "I dreamt that I was four-years old again and that I was back in Greece in the garden. You were there calling me and I began to try and find you. Your voice was getting closer and closer. Then finally I rounded a corner and there you were. You were telling me to come to you. I obeyed, but as I was walking to you, you turned and started walking away. I called after you and I started running toward you, but you rounded a corner and disappeared. Then I fell down and started screaming because it hurt so bad and no one was there.and that's when I woke up."  
  
During the last part of her description, Jordan began to become upset again. After she finished speaking, Skye pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. Jordan remained very stiff at first, but slowly she softened and Skye continued to rock her until her cries had ceased.  
  
"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," said Skye softly.  
  
Sonny had gone to get a glass of water for Jordan and had just re-entered the room. He gave Jordan the glass and she took a few sips.  
  
"I want you to take this," said Sonny handing her a white pill.  
  
"What is it?" Jordan asked.  
  
"It'll make you feel better."  
  
Jordan nodded and took the pill before lying down again. Skye lay beside her and stroked her hair, a few minutes later she fell asleep. Skye got up slowly and Sonny guided her toward the door. She went back out into the living room and sat on the couch as Sonny closed the door. Then he crossed over to the couch and sat beside her.  
  
"I assume you gave her a sleeping pill?" Skye asked, although it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied.  
  
"Was that really necessary?"  
  
"This isn't the first time she's had nightmares like that."  
  
"Were they about me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What have I done," she whispered.  
  
"Listen Skye, you've done nothing wrong."  
  
"Don't give me that! Don't pretend that you didn't see that fear in her eyes. You saw her face Sonny. Look what I've done to her."  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
she's my lover she my friend  
  
when I look into her eyes  
  
it's the way i feel inside  
  
like the man i wanna be  
  
she's all I'll ever need  
  
"You've done nothing wrong Skye."  
  
"Sonny I left her, it was my decision. She's like that because of me."  
  
"It's not just you Skye."  
  
"What do you mean it's not just me?"  
  
"Jordan's been through a lot lately. She found out that Andrea wasn't her mother, she was reunited with you, and then Andrea died. Her mind is just trying to cope, that's all. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
The guilt was eating at her. How could Sonny say something like that?  
  
"Skye look, you can't change the past and it doesn't help to feel guilty about it. Jordan doesn't need that and neither do you. You're here now, that's all that matters."  
  
"Sonny don't.."  
  
"Skye just let it go, Jordan is fine now."  
  
She knew he was right, but a pang of guilt still nawed at her.  
  
"Just relax for now, Jordan is sleeping peacefully with no more dreams."  
  
"You're right," said Skye not noticing the close proximity.  
  
"Good."  
  
Sonny felt his mouth go dry. She was so beautiful and he wanted her with every fiber of his being. Skye thought almost the same. Thing, she wanted to kiss him, but wasn't sure. Finally their lips met and Skye kissed him hard. Her arms found their way around her neck and the kiss quickly turned passionate. Then Sonny pulled away from her for a brief second.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." She paused and then said "Make love to me."  
  
so much time  
  
so much pain  
  
there's one thing that still remains  
  
the way she cares  
  
the love we share  
  
and through it all she's always been there  
  
she's all  
  
she's all i ever had  
  
in a world so cold so empty  
  
she's all  
  
she's all i ever had  
  
They kissed again as Skye's hand unbuttoned his shirt that went to the floor. Sonny unbuttoned her blouse which joined the shirt and then her carried her into her bedroom. The bra came next, followed by his pants, and then her skirt at a feverish pace. She went for his boxers and he went for her panties. Once all barriers were removed, she straddled him and they joined, becoming one once more. They made love all day long and didn't move from the bed until nightfall. He dressed and made her dinner. Jordan was still asleep and she probably would remain so until the next morning.  
  
Over dinner they chatted for awhile and then there was an awkward silence. Finally Sonny spoke.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
she's my lover she my friend  
  
when I look into her eyes  
  
it's the way i feel inside  
  
like the man i wanna be  
  
she's all I'll ever need  
  
*Song Credit~ She's All I Ever Had~ Ricky Martin 


End file.
